A Locker Story
by AnisaLee
Summary: Kurt's high school experience as seen through the eyes of his locker.


I was installed in July 1987. Of course William McKinley High is much older than that, but that's when I came along. A few months later, I had my first tenant. Her name was Laura Powell. She had big hair and liked to chew Freshen Up gum. Every day when the last bell would ring, she'd open the door and stick her used gum to the underside of my shelf. At first, I thought it was disgusting. The gum would be sticky and soft at first and then gradually harden and start to smell. However, as time went on I learned to look forward to it. It was her routine and it became my routine. Every summer, they'd scrap the gum out and every fall she'd start back up with the routine. I thought we'd go on like that forever, but I only had four years with her. The summer she graduated, they scrapped the gum from me and I waited for her to come back. Only she never did. I got someone new. A boy.

Each and every one of the students that had been assigned to me were different and not one of them treated me the same. I grew attached to every tenant and it was difficult to see them go at the end of their time at McKinley.

It's coming up to that four year ending again and this time I think it'll be harder to let this tenant go. His name is Kurt Hummel. I've watched him closely – maybe more so than the others – since he was assigned to me. He was a peculiar boy who always smelled nice and wore clothes that the other kids didn't. And he decorated almost immediately, putting up pictures and magazine cut outs that were constantly changing or being added to as the years went on.

Kurt always kept a change of clothes with me because he was slushied quite a bit. That's one thing I never understood. I've been in these hallways for twenty five years and just recently, within the last ten years, saw those frozen drink concoctions being thrown at students and sometimes splashing against us lockers. Teachers would walk by as if nothing was happening. Yet, we'd watch as time and time again students would be rained on by red, blue, or green ice.

The bullying was another thing with Kurt. He'd get slammed into me or other lockers by bigger guys. It was those times when Kurt's back would make contact with my front that I'd try and be extra pliant; trying to provide some sort of comfort to the boy. A few times he was slammed so hard that dents were left in my façade. Kurt would, however, keep going. He'd keep his head up and go on another day.

Then there were the times that Kurt would lean against me terrified. He would tremble only slightly, not enough for anyone to really notice, but enough for me to feel. It was those times I'd stand extra firm, trying to give him whatever support I could. I may only be metal, but I could provide something solid for him to depend on.

I knew things were bad for Kurt. Besides the slushies and the bullying, Kurt was faltering. I could tell by the way he'd pull out his books or close the door. There was just something off. When he first came to McKinley he had such confidence. It was evident in the way he'd hang up he'd carry himself, hang up his coat or spray his hair. Kurt was the only tenant I'd ever had who didn't try and conform to McKinley. He stood out. He stood out and I was proud to be his locker.

Then one day, he came and emptied his stuff out of my storage hold. I knew it wasn't summer break because the kids were still wearing coats and sweaters to school. I watched him when he let tears silently cascade down his cheeks as he pulled out all the handmade collages from my inside facing and he shoved all his books into a box. The sweet smelling hairspray and extra clothes were shoved down into his messenger bag. I waited for him to come back the next day, but he didn't. He didn't come back the day after or the day after that.

So I remained unoccupied. A tenant-less locker. An empty space. I was jealous of the other lockers. They all had life inside them. I had nothing but darkness. I missed Kurt. I missed the way he'd wipe me down every few days. I missed the pictures and the decorations.

I never thought I'd see Kurt again. I had heard a few of his friends say he was gone and it was all David Karofsky's fault. The guy forced Kurt out of the school and the worst part was that David didn't realize what he'd done. He didn't see what I saw. Kurt used to bury his head into my storage compartment and cry silently. He would wipe his eyes furiously before turning to face the world again. I think I became a sanctuary for him. Or at least I hope I was. High school is a tough age, or so I've heard people say.

I'd watch David walk back and forth through the hallway like nothing happened. Like he owned the place. David would smile and laugh with his jock friends. He'd pretend like nothing was wrong and I hated that. I'd hoped wherever Kurt was, at least he was happy and safe.

So, imagine my surprise when one day Kurt walked down the hall, stopped in front of me and put in his combination. All his books, decorations, collages and hair sprays were put back the same way he always had them. It was like nothing had changed, but everything had changed. Kurt had that confidence back. He was happier I suppose.

Soon after summer break came as it always did. The custodians came through, giving us a lemon scented wipe down and retouching paint that had been scraped off. I waited for Kurt to come back. It was nearing the end of our four years together.

When the students returned to McKinley, there was an excitement buzzing around the hallways. Kids talking about college and leaving this place for good while we lockers would stay forever in these hallways. We'd remain for years to come and then when the time came, the custodian would come and replace us.

It was during Kurt's last year that I also started to have two tenants. Another boy – Blaine Anderson. He was the boy from the picture Kurt tacked up. Blaine's stuff mixed with Kurt's stuff and it became a comfortable routine for them. Kurt was always one to keep my storage compartment neat and organized, but Blaine wasn't like that at all. He'd throw his coat onto a hook and if it didn't make it and slid down to the bottom, he didn't care. Blaine's books started showing up next to Kurt's. I wanted it to go on forever. They made each other happy and I loved watching them together.

Yet the inevitable happened – seemingly overnight. The months ticked by and soon it was spring again. The students who were leaving McKinley began to clean out their lockers, slowly taking things home and getting rid of unwanted items. Kurt included. He took down all his decorations. Hair products started to be phased out from my compartment. Books were returned to the school. Blaine's things were removed. Then there was nothing left but emptiness.

When Kurt closed me for the last time and walked away hand in hand with Blaine, I knew I'd never see him again. They never come back to visit. I never got to see if Laura Powell became a reporter for a newspaper or if Larry Cartwright had made it into the NHL. Now, I don't think I'll ever find out if Kurt Hummel will make it on Broadway. Maybe that's just as well. I've served my duty to them. Each one of my tenants needs me for something different and I silently fulfill that role. After four years we all move on.

In a week or so the janitors will come through and open us all up to make sure there isn't anything left shoved inside. They'll wipe down every inch of us with disinfectant spray and slap a new coat of paint to the outside of us before resetting the combination. Then at the end of the summer, I'll have someone new. They'll share their secrets and I'll be there for them for the next four years.

We stand silent and solid and provide a locked environment.

A safe haven.

A confidant.

A locker.

* * *

><p>AN This is dedicated to **amordemealma** and **callmerayray** on LiveJournal for being such amazing ninjas for "In the Final Hours Men are Born," (although this story has nothing to do with that). When I don't think I can write another chapter, they are always there providing a fantastic support system for me!


End file.
